<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Middle Man by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394273">Middle Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Romance, Dangan Ronpa Rarepair, F/M, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rarepair, Romance, Suicide Attempt, new ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been six months after the Towa City Incident and Komaru has to be the middle man for both Future Foundation and Towa Group. In order to do that though, she has to convince Haiji to go along with it as not only is he the new head of Towa, he doesn’t trust Future Foundation whatsoever. But this leads to a new obstacle to handle, Haiji and Komaru’s relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaru Naegi/Haiji Towa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Search For Haiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Haiji isn't that well-liked in the fandom, but this Haiji is an alternate Haiji. Let's say he's a bit more likable here. Just want to clear that up before you start. Not sure if I can link to a post I made on Tumblr about AU Haiji so you'll have to see what I mean as the story progresses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months, six months since Towa City was attacked by the Warriors of Hope. So many families and friends were lost, so many kids were controlled and manipulated, and the city almost fell completely into despair. But there was hope. It seemed fleeting, almost nonexistent, but it was there. I promised that after everything that happened I would save everyone, no matter the risk or how long it would take.</p>
<p>It couldn't be done on my own though, not even with just Future Foundation. No, we needed Towa Group as well if we were going to fix everything. That was a challenge within itself and it was all due to Haiji Towa. After everything that happened, it seems he was the one affected the most by all of this. His little sister was the one who orchestrated the attacks, gravely injured him, and killed their dad and so many other people. It truly broke him when no one could find her after that Big Bang Monokuma destroyed her airship. After that, he disappeared himself in a way. He didn't go out in public, didn't announce he would be taking his place as head of Towa Group, he didn't even bother to tell Future Foundation to leave. Which surprised even me when he was the most vocal about being anti-Future Foundation. No one could find him.</p>
<p>Toki told me not to worry about him, that we can do everything without him. "Master Byakuya can hack into whatever second rate device Towa made. After all, he did make that incredible gun." As usual, she vowed out thinking about...something alright. Her confidence in Togami though wasn't really all it was cracked up to be. Sure he was smart and he developed an amazing piece of technology like that anti-Monokuma gun, however, Towa's technology was vastly different. It seemed Monaca had planned for the chance that someone would crack into her remote control and set up measures that could lead to the Monokuma kids being in a much deadlier situation. We're not sure what, but it was decided that no one should try to crack it without some form of trigger going off for the time being.</p>
<p>It leads us back to square one. There was only one other option I could think of that could help us here, and that's to find Haiji Towa. Everyone had given up on searching for him after the first time, some believe he may have skipped town, they even doubted he would cooperate with Future Foundation at this point. But we had no other choice, that controller is a piece of Towa technology so there's a much higher chance of him to open and hack it. So I went off to find him myself. The only problem is where did he go? Where could he be hiding? Why did he go into hiding? All those questions were left for me to solve and on my own this time. I'd tell Toki once I find him.</p>
<p>Finding him was a lot more difficult than I made myself to believe, the only places he could be is underground where the Resistance's base was located and the factory. The first place I went to was the factory, no one knew of its location so it seemed like an ideal place to hide from the rest of the world. All I found were machines collecting dust, a few broken or deactivated Monokuma, and...Nagisa's battle robot. Just seeing that made that awful memory of having to retrieve his body made me sick...it's making me sick just thinking about it...Poor Nagisa. It made me wonder though, are Nagisa and the rest of the WOH resting peacefully now? Is Kotoko okay where ever she is? Even Monaca? I know they did awful things, killed and tortured people, but they were still children who were used and abused. Even by the one woman they believed saved them.</p>
<p>I left the factory right away after that, being there for too long and thinking about the WOH was becoming too difficult for me to handle. Besides, I came up empty-handed there. So I tried my luck underground next. It's really not a secret hideout anymore but there are still people living there by choice. But it's just as depressing as the factory. Instead of inactive and/or broken machines, it was broken people. I don't blame them though, they've lost so many of their loved ones during the massacre that they just gave up the will to live normal lives. I wonder if I would've ended up like this if I never met Toki...I was close to that point after seeing my parents...and I almost...I don't like thinking about that. Just like my search of the factory, I turned up empty-handed there as well. It hurt to leave those people behind since I promised I would help everyone, them included. For now, though, I'll come back for them soon.</p>
<p>And that's what lead me here, downtown at a dead end. If he isn't in the factory or underground, then what's the chance of him still being here? He probably left the city after the attacks were over. How did he leave is beyond me, probably through that secret passage at the shrine. If he did then he's long gone and we're once again back at square one.</p>
<p>Then it dawns on me, I could just ask Ms. Hiroko. Lately, she's been running her own search party for any more survivors and to reunite them with their family. If there's anyone who can find Haiji, it's her. I meet up with her at her usual spot, the subway entrance. There she's smoking on her cigarette as usual hanging up fliers of missing people and the formal "demon" targets from that crazy game.</p>
<p>"Hey, long time no see."<br/>"Nice to see you again, Ms. Hiroko."<br/>"Now now, what did I say you can call me?"<br/>"Sorry, addressing you so casually is still a little weird."<br/>"Need any help with anything? You look lost." She was always good at reading people, it's like her sixth sense or something. "Well...I'm looking for someone."<br/>"Oh yeah? I think I can help you with that, I do owe you after all the help you did for me. Who're you looking for? A friend? Family member? A snobby fat cat?"<br/>"Actually, I'm looking for someone who can help Future Foundation."<br/>"Hm, that's gonna be a challenge. Folks around here don't trust Future Foundation." She's right, for a while people would rather let the city rot away than letting Future Foundation step in. In fact, they would want Future Foundation to go down with them if they wanted to. "But if there's one person out there who's willing to team up with them then I'll do my best to find them."<br/>"Call me crazy because this might even be impossible for you."<br/>"Is it Haiji?"</p>
<p>I look at her surprised, it was almost like she could read my mind. Must be why her son is the Ultimate Fortune Teller. "Judging from the look on your face, I guessed right." She lights her cigarette and took a huff looking off into the distance, almost like she's deep in thought. "I know where he is," I knew it! I knew Ms. Hiroko could find him. But wait, if she's seen him around then does that mean he wasn't in hiding? How did no one notice him? "I think you should just end your search here and go about your plan another way, whatever it may be. He's beyond help." Beyond help? "What do you mean?"<br/>"Trust me, he doesn't come out often, but when he does he just looks awful. It's hard to describe it, but you can just tell something is off about him. Like the people who remain in the underground." I look down at the ground, I may have hit another dead end. If he's anything like Ms. Hiroko says he is, then he might be a lost cause...No. No one is a lost cause here, not the people on the surface, not the people underground, not even him. "Where is he?" Ms. Hiroko looked at me a bit surprised at my response, then she gave me a smile, "I had a feeling you would still ask. That's what I like about you, Koko. You've grown so much."</p>
<p>Ms. Hiroko pointed me to where I needed to go, Towa Tower. In hindsight, I should've searched here first. But at the time I didn't consider it thinking back to how he felt being back in there when Toki and I ran into him on our way to face Monaca. I wonder if he's upset about his dad's head. Focus Komaru, you have other things to worry about. I make my way inside and as expected, it was as baren and run down as the factory. Broken and shut down Monokuma were shattered throughout the building, along with...other people. Even the head of Tokuichi Towa was still here...I better not get possessed again by that guy while I'm here. I make my way to Tokuichi Towa's office trying to ignore my surroundings, the eerie silence matched with the decaying environment, immobile Monokuma, and human remains makes this place unsettling enough. But the silence is killing me. I'm starting to see why Haiji would pick this place, if I wasn't so determined to seek his help then I would've never stepped into this place.</p>
<p>I get to the office but I'm hesitant, I kinda don't wanna go inside when I think about it. What will I see if I open this door? Will he be here? Will I find him? Alive? No. Don't think like that, have a little hope, Komaru. You've come this far so have a little faith at least.</p>
<p>I open the door and I'm greeted to darkness the smell of stale alcohol, the room had several empty vodka bottles scattered all over the place. The stench is so strong I could gag. I look around in the dark room and there he was, on the floor hunched over next to the office desk with a fresh bottle in his right hand and...something else I can't quite make out in his left. "Mr. Haiji?" I call to him, no response. It's almost like he didn't hear me at all or even acknowledge I'm here. "Mr. Haiji?" I call to him again, nothing. "I'm coming closer, okay?" I tell him so he doesn't get startled, but as I walk closer to him, he still didn't move. I try to get a closer look at his face but I cover my nose on reflex due to the stench of alcohol coming from his breath. He's still breathing at least so I can deduct that he knocked himself out, nothing that some cold water can't fix. "I need to open the window," I said to myself as I get up opening the curtains letting in the sunlight. Unfortunately, the windows don't open as I should've expected, but now I can make out everything in the room.</p>
<p>My hunch was right, Haiji was knocked out in a drunken stooper but now I can get a better look at him now. His face is a lot scruffier now than the last time I saw him, his right arm also has a few scars and he seems to be holding a half-empty bottle of vodka, and I can make out what's in his left hand now. It looks to be...a revolver?! He has a freaking revolver! Why would he have a revolver?! <em>"Trust me, he doesn't come out often, but when he does he just looks awful."</em> Did he actually do it?! He couldn't have! There's no way he could've! I check his head for any bullet wounds to find nothing, the gun seems to only have one bullet in its chamber. "You idiot!" I shout at him, "Wake up!" I shout to him again and start to slap his cheek only to get no response. I grab a discarded cup I spot on the desk he's propped up on, head to the bathroom to fill it with cold water, and splash it on his face. Haiji jolts awake sputtering, "Ah! What the fuck?!" I sigh in relief, he's okay.</p>
<p>I don't hesitate to snatch the gun out of his hands, "What were you thinking?!" Haiji just wipes his face and looks up at me saying nothing. He looks terrible like he hasn't slept in days and his expression...was off. Very off.</p>
<p>We look at each other for a minute until he finally speaks, "What does it look like? I tried to kill myself and like everything else I've done, I fucked that up too." He says that in such a calm voice, he's acting like it's not a big deal. But it is a big deal he almost killed himself! Why would he do that? "Can I have my gun back?"<br/>"What?! No! Why do you even have this?!" He rubs his temples with an irritated look on his face, "I already told you, are you deaf? Hell with your screaming you can just blow my head off like that instead."<br/>"Stop talking like that."<br/>"This the first I see you in six months and the first thing you do is throw water in my face and yell at me? Is that all you came here to do?"<br/>"Of course not, I was looking for you."<br/>"Is that so?" He scoffs, "For what? You know what, don't bother answering that. Just leave."</p>
<p>Haiji struggles to get to his feet placing the bottle of vodka on the desk making his way to the bathroom and splashes some water on his face. He really doesn't look good, I said he looked as if he hasn't slept in days, but getting a closer look, he looks like he hasn't had a good nights sleep in months. What was he doing for the last six months for him to end up like this? Surely he wasn't just drinking this entire time, right?</p>
<p>"What?" He caught me staring crap! "Why are you still here?"<br/>"As I said, I was looking for you, we need your help."<br/>"'We?' If by 'we' you mean Future Foundation then you're wasting your time. Whatever it is you want from me you can just forget about it."<br/>"But I can't forget about it! You're the only one who can help us out here." He scoffs at me pushing me aside leaving the bathroom going back to the bottle on the desk. Is he serious? "We still haven't figured out how to get those helmets off the Monokuma kids. It seems Monaca set up a trigger that'll go off if we try to open the inner working of the controller."<br/>"Of course she fucking did, so why do you need me?"<br/>"Well, it is a piece of Towa technology-"<br/>"The answer is no." What? I didn't even finish my sentence, why the hell would he say no? "You're not even gonna hear me out?" He takes another swing from his bottle not saying a word. "We really need your help with this, Mr. Haiji. If anyone else tries to hack into it, those kids could end up having their heads blown off. Or worse."</p>
<p>The more I tell him what could happen if he doesn't help, the more disinterested he appears. I knew he was angry when I didn't break the controller, but he should understand why I didn't. Hell, he should understand how important it is to get those helmets off now. "Why don't you just give up on that? If Monaca planned in advance to prevent hacking, then it's best to leave it alone. It's just a lost cause"<br/>"No, it's not! Why would you say that? There's a chance we can save those kids-"<br/>"Look, as harsh this sounds, those kids are better off with those things on permanently. If there's a slim chance to get them off, then the chance of those things killing them is higher. So why bother if there's no hope in that? Fuck it, doesn't really matter."</p>
<p>Haiji's words were as toxic as the contents in his bottle he continues to chug from. He truly sounds like he's completely given up on anything at this point and it's honestly disturbing. It's as if his attitude hasn't changed from that day, he's in a never-ending state of apathy. No, it's far worst than apathy, I know that state all too well...despair. It's like he's completely falling into the state of despair that he's radiating it. I can't stand to see anyone like this, especially him. "Listen, I know it may seem hopeless to even continue-" He scoffs at me again rolling his eyes, "Are you fucking serious? Don't bother with your speech, it's not going to work this time." Even with his protest and bad attitude, I continue. I'm definitely going to continue since he's the one who needs to hear this the most. "No. You're going to hear this whether you want to or not. You can't just stay locked up in your dead dad's office as a drunken mess contemplating suicide or not; you have to move on. Yeah, it sucks that your dad died. Yeah, it sucks that your sister committed mass murder and it's unknown if she's alive or not. Yeah, it sucks that your company and family faced severe damage to its reputation. But what are you going to do about it? Why not at least try to turn that all around? You'll end up achieving more that way. If someone like me can, then you can too. At least hear what we could offer before you do something rash."</p>
<p>After that, I left Haiji alone. On my way out, I noticed a change in his expression. He still had that look of despair in his eyes, but it looked like it was fading away just a bit as he was left staring at his bottle. Whatever decision he makes is up to him though, I did all that I could. But I'm not gonna force him to decide, what good is that gonna do? "Hey!" I look up to see behind me Haiji leaving the building trying to catch up to my surprise, I didn't think he would actually follow me. "You're just gonna make a speech and leave without even giving me a chance to respond?" I didn't even think it was a good speech, never thought it would be enough to persuade him. "Well? Lead the way."<br/>"What?"<br/>"You heard me, I'll hear whatever you and Future Foundation has to say. I'll let you know my decision after that." My face lights up, it wasn't the best speech, but it's enough to see him at least out of a state of despair. For now, apathy will have to do until he and every adult here can move forward again. "Mr. Haiji-" He holds up his hand as he cringes, "Don't. I hate formality, just Haiji is fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haiji and I got into a self-driving car and put in the hotel's address after Haiji got it working. It was just the two of us now, saying absolutely nothing in a car with nothing to talk about. Needless to say, the silence between us is awkward. I could try to start a conversation, but what can we even talk about? He doesn't even seem like he wants to talk, he's just staring out the window paying me no mind. "I know you're staring at me." He isn't even looking at me! How can he even tell?</p>
<p>"Is there something you wanna say?" I look down at my hands that were folded in my lap. Jeez, he just put me on the spot, what do I even say to him? "Well, uh, hm."<br/>"Is that all?" He finally looks in my direction, he seemed to appear annoyed. "What made you change your mind?" I finally say it; it has been on my mind for a bit. What really made him change his mind? Did I say something that gave him a change of heart? Haiji was silent for a few seconds and he looked back out the window, "It wasn't really anything you said, but more like the option you suggested."<br/>"About Future Foundation?"<br/>"Yeah, cause believe me, I rather they just get the hell out of this city. Though, if they can really offer me something in return from working with them, then I'll stick around for that." So he's acting on selfish desire? It's not very surprising when you think about it, that's just how people are. Can't blame him for that if it gets him to help everyone here, then I can't really complain. Guess that would make me selfish too in a way.</p>
<p>And now I'm left with nothing else to say, I've never been bad at holding a conversation before so what's with Haiji that makes it so difficult. I mean, I know why but come on man, can you not be so distant? The long pause is killing me here. I can't be the only one here taking care of small talk here so say something, anything, seriously.</p>
<p>"I have a question for you though," Oh thank god, it may be a question but at least I'm not the only one contributing to the conversation now. Lay it on me. "Where's your crazy friend?" Crazy? Does he mean Toko? "Toko? I wouldn't say she's crazy, I'd say she's more out there, you know?"<br/>"...Right. Aren't you two usually attached to the hip?"<br/>"I'll have you know I can act on my own without Toko." I say with a pout, does he really think that I can't do anything without Toki? I went off to find him without her after all. Attached to the hip, yeah right. That couldn't be any farther from the truth. That reminds me, I forgot to message her. I did just go off on my own without anyone knowing. She must be worried about me. Wait...darn it! When I put it that way I do seem like I'm attached to her hip! "Did what I say really piss you off?"<br/>"No! I don't rely on her for everything! In fact, I went off to find you on my own without anybody's help."<br/>"Oh yeah?"<br/>"Yeah!"<br/>"By yourself? Without anybody?"<br/>"...Okay Ms. Hiroko helped me track you." Well, I just made myself look like an idiot just now, great job Komaru. But, is that a hint of a smile on his face? I managed to make him smile at least, great job Komaru. Even if it was faint and he's back to being stoic, it at least lightens the mood.</p>
<p>It was just silence between us after that for the remainder of the ride until we were back to the hotel. Once we got out of the car I messaged Toki, <em>"I'm on my way back to the room, there's something we need to talk about."</em> and right away she messaged me back, <em>"We do need to talk, so hurry back okay?"</em> Her message sounded urgent, very urgent, so urgent she started sending a message telling me to hurry up every minute. Haiji and I arrive at the door and I was getting a little nervous, how is Toko going to react if she saw Haiji again? "Wait here." Haiji looks at me confused as if asking "why?" But he shrugs it off and stands next to the door as told. Take a deep breath Komaru, whatever happens at this point happens, you're gonna see this through.</p>
<p>"I'm back." When I stepped inside I immediately saw why Toko was so adamant about me being here. Byakuya was here with a cup of tea in his hand and an irritated look on his face. "Oh, hey Byakuya, when did you get here?" I didn't even know he was coming. "I've been here for an hour waiting for you. I know this visit is unannounced, but do try not to do this again." I can feel Toko giving me a scolding look, I can already hear what she's thinking too. <em>'You know better than to keep Master waiting.'</em> Blah, blah, blah. When it comes to him though, it would be nice if she took my side sometimes. Regardless though, better appease her and stay on his good side for now. "It won't happen again. But I'm glad you're here, saves me the trouble to have to call you." He holds up his hand interrupting me as if what he has to say is more important, "Just sit down." I do as he says taking a seat on the couch across from him and for a moment he was just quiet, he didn't even bother to look me in the eye. "We have to leave Towa City."</p>
<p>What? Leave Towa City? But we can't leave it yet, there's so much we need to do! "But...we haven't helped everyone. What about the Monokuma Kids? The people underground? We haven't even gotten the city fully running yet!" We can't just leave now! We've only made a small amount of progress so why stop now?! "There's nothing more we can do here, we've managed to only shut down all of the Monokuma by retrieving Monaca Towa's controller. But we can't even hack into it without it triggering those helmets to go off. Not to mention, relations with the denizens and Future Foundation are to put it simply, sour."<br/>"We're not leaving."<br/>"Komaru, Master Byakuya has a point. We've been here for six months and nothing has been accomplished." I'm beyond shocked to hear that from Toko. She was the one who got me to get me on my feet and pull through the hell we went through together. She's deciding to give up too? "No." I refuse to leave, even if relations are bad now doesn't mean we can't change them. And I refuse to give up on those kids, not now that I have found the solution. Byakuya responds to me with only a click of his tongue and crosses his arms not even looking in my direction. "I admired your determination to stay six months ago, but now your determination is beyond irrational. Unless you can prove to me that we can make further progress here then I suggest you stop wasting time and be ready to leave by tomorrow." I don't hesitate to stand up in defiance and walk outside. I grab Haiji by the arm and drag him into the room ignoring his confused protests. Byakuya choked on his tea while Toko's jaw drops as if they've seen a ghost. Hey, he wanted a solution so here he is.</p>
<p>The room was silent for what felt like a minute after bringing Haiji inside. It was very awkward and the tension is so intense you could cut it with a knife, especially between Haiji and Byakuya. This is the first time these two ever meet and the staring match they're having is just downright scary. I'm actually forming goosebumps now because it's like the two of them dropped the room's temperature by ten degrees. I need to say something to at least break the tension, "So, um...Haiji Towa, this is Byakuya Togami, Future Foundation Agent. And Byakuya-"<br/>"I know who he is, Haiji Towa, first son of Tokuichi Towa. Heir to Towa Group and Industries. And wanted by the Future Foundation for multiple crimes he's committed."<br/>"Crimes?" What is he talking about? I thought Future Foundation needed him to hack into the controller and into the mainframe running the city. But that's not why they were searching for him? This whole time they were just going to arrest him? For what? "Yes, crimes. First, there's conspiracy due to contributing to Junko Enoshima's plan that put the world into chaos. Which in turn makes him accountable for the countless deaths that have happened in this city." Whoa, what? How is that on Haiji? That was all on his father, he's the one who turned a blind eye to whatever Monaca was doing. He was the one who let it all happened. "And then there's billions in property damage from that stupid giant Monokuma you had rampaging through the city." Okay, that is definitely on him, even I knew it was a bad idea the moment I laid eyes on it. Haiji scoffs and shakes his head, "I didn't do any of that shit. That was my old man's doing."<br/>"Oh really? So your father is the only one at fault here? I guess you didn't turn a blind eye to his decisions here?"<br/>"..."</p>
<p>Haiji didn't say anything, it's like he's at a loss for words. Even if he didn't do anything to stop it, does that really mean he has to be punished for all of his dad's crimes? And even so, we still need him to open that controller. If we don't then the kids and adults will never be helped. "I could just tell the moment I saw you you'd be an asshole." Haiji gets up and was about to head out the door with Byakuya following behind him, "You're not going anywhere." Byakuya grabs his shoulder stopping him in his tracks, "Get the hell off of me." Haiji seems to be getting angrier, very angry. "Pathetic, I would expect someone my senior to have more dignity than this." That was a low blow, "You really need to get out of my face." The tension is growing more, if Byakuya says one more thing like that I think Haiji is going to lose it. I need to stop this, "I guess I should expect that from the Towa family, running away instead of facing the consequence you set up. Just like your father."</p>
<p>What he said finally struck a nerve in Haiji when he shoves Byakuya into the wall. Hard too. The look in his eyes was terrifying like he was gonna rip his head off. "Master Byakuya!" Toko stood from her seat with her taser gun in hand and she points it at Haiji, "Get your filthy hands off Master now!" Toko threatens him, but he was unphased by her threat. "Did I strike a nerve there?" Byakuya provokes him further, "Don't compare me to my old man, you little shit. I'm nothing like him." I need to stop this before everyone does something they'll regret. I get between them both prying Haiji's hands off of Byakuya while Toko goes to his side but he pushes her away. "I didn't bring Haiji here just for you to insult him or for you to beat the snot out of Byakuya. Or for you to taze anyone, Toki. I spent all day find him just so you two can negotiate on a deal that can benefit both Future Foundation and Towa City. And you two aren't going anywhere until an agreement is made, got it?" Byakuya and Haiji look at each other, they both didn't like the terms I laid down but it seems they're going to accept them. "Fine."<br/>"It's why you dragged me here in the first place." Good, something they can agree on.</p>
<p>Now that they've stopped trying to kill each other we can get down to business. The only question is, where to start though? Oh well, I'll just wing it. "So, we have a few hundred or more kids in comas who are in dire need of having the bombs on their heads removed." Byakuya rolls his eyes, "We're all aware of that, get to the point." I look to Toko and she just gives me her encouraging thumbs up to let me know I got this. Yeah, I got this. "Right! The point. Well, Future Foundation can't necessarily get inside the controller without it triggering those bombs from going off. Aaaand that's where Haiji comes in." I gesture to Haiji and Byakuya raises a brow, "And how exactly is he going to help?" Byakuya referred to Haiji in such a spiteful manner that Haiji's face twisted into irritation. I really hope he doesn't slam him into the wall again. "Monaca was a prodigy in technology, so much of her work was incorporated into some of Towa's robotics. If her controller is anything like what she's made before, I can find a way to get inside it and hack it."</p>
<p>Byakuya sat back with his arms crossed like he was thinking. He didn't seem all that convinced yet, but come on man, what more do you need to be convinced? "As head of the Togami family, I can see a business negotiation a mile away. Your services won't come for free here so what do you want?" Oh right. I got my hopes up so much that I forgot the only reason he decided to help was for what Future Foundation could offer him in return. Whatever it is, I'm sure they can give it to him. Probably for all of his charges to wiped away, I mean, it was his dad's fault this all happened...then again, what Byakuya said about him doing nothing about it was a good point. But is that really grounds to punish him for it? I don't know, it's very complicated for me to think about. "In exchange for my services, I want you to find Monaca?"</p>
<p>The room went quiet again and we all looked at him with a mix of confusion and surprise, he wants them to find Monaca? "Monaca? I wasn't expecting that as your payment. You don't want anything else? Not even your charges being erased?" Haiji shakes his head, "I need Monaca back more than anything right now. If you can keep up your end of the bargain, I'll keep mine. Is that a deal?" All eyes were on Byakuya now, he better say yes. I think that's a rather fair exchange there, even if the terms may be difficult it's still possible. "Very well. However, there are going to be additional terms to this deal."<br/>"Fine."<br/>"You will do all your work with Future Foundation agents present and only when they're present."<br/>"Fine, but I wanna add a term to that."<br/>"And pray tell what would that be."<br/>"I want Komaru to be my assistant." Wait he wants me as his what?! Me?! "Naegi?" Out of all people why me?! "Why Komaru?! She thought a radio jammer was raspberry flavored!" Okay, I would've appreciated Toko not mentioning that again but she makes a point! "I don't know anything about robotics?!"<br/>"Neither do many assistants for Towa technicians, but they're still helpful."<br/>"Couldn't you ask for someone else?"<br/>"No, I'd rather you. I trust you more than anyone from Future Foundation. Considering what I've experienced with these two, it seems that all of their agents are either assholes or bat shit insane." Toko's looking a little offended but Byakuya is unphased, I kinda don't wanna agree with him but neither of them really made a good impression here. Though I wouldn't call Toko bat shit insane, eccentric sure, especially for Byakuya. "Either Komaru is my assistant or the deals off."<br/>"Deal." Are you serious?! Don't I get a say in this! "B-But Master-"<br/>"Naegi doesn't want to leave until those helmets are off those kids, Towa is willing to help so long as we agree on his terms. Isn't that what you wanted, Naegi? If not, then we're leaving with Towa with us by force." I have to accept, otherwise, no one will be helped here. I sigh in defeat, "I'll do it."</p>
<p>Once everything was said and done, Byakuya left to go speak with the higher-ups of Future Foundation. They better be okay with all of this, otherwise, it'll be for nothing. "I'll be back tomorrow with an answer, until then no one is permitted to leave this city. That includes you, Towa." He shot Haiji a look. Not sure why after he already agreed to help, it was just unnecessary to do. "Fuck off, just hurry up with an answer." Man, these two really hate each other, honestly, the only other person who could hate Haiji more than Byakuya is Toko after the confrontation they had earlier...and insulting Byakuya. To be fair, he did have those insults coming since he was the one who started it and taking it too far. "You can leave now." She says to Haiji, she looks like she wanted to kill him but that didn't phase Haiji. Instead, he's looking at me, completely ignoring Toko's threatening gaze, "I'll see you later, Komaru. And don't worry too much about the whole assistant thing, you'll do fine." Huh? I didn't even have a minute to process any of that, what did he mean by that? Before I can ask him, he steps out with Toko throwing a pillow at him.</p>
<p>I'm so exhausted that I just dive face-first into my bed. I don't know how this turned into an ultimatum for me, all I want is to save those kids and the rest of this city. But I don't know if I can even be a technician's assistant, this is all just too much for me to handle. "Komaru what the hell were you thinking?! And where does he get off referring to you so familiar like that?!" I wasn't really thinking, the only thing going through my mind was my personal goal. I know I would do anything for this city, I'm just worried that I'll mess it up. Even so, it's better than the alternative. "Don't worry, Toki, I'll be fine. In fact, I think I'm okay with this."<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"Yeah, after all, it gets me closer to my goal." I give Toko a reassuring smiling so she doesn't have to worry. I won't be able to know unless I try, I just need to not worry so much myself. Even if that's easier said than done. Toko sighs and lays next to me staring at the ceiling, "If you say so, but just don't end up getting yourself hurt okay?"<br/>"Why would I?"<br/>"The last thing I want is for my first and only friend to end up barbequed by electrical wires."<br/>"Hey! Don't put that into the universe." Yeah, I'll be okay...hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This had a bit more dialogue than originally intended so sorry in advance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Accidents Happen, Amongst Other Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally was going to be one big chapter, but I decided to break it up into two new ones instead. Also I left a Hamilton reference, can you spot it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We have to wait a few days for Byakuya to come back with an answer, I'm worried that they're gonna say "no" after all this time of waiting. Part of me is hoping that we get a "yes", but the possibility of a "no" is killing me. Waiting for an answer right now is the least of my problems, I'm really worried about how Haiji is doing. I haven't seen him since I brought him to the hotel, I hope he's okay. Is he back in his dad's office getting drunk again? Is he attempting to...you know what? I'm just gonna see for myself.</p>
<p>I planned to go alone, but this time Toko decided to come with me. I don't mind her company but I really didn't need her to come with me, also because she scares Haiji. "You really don't have to come, Toki." I try to tell her, but knowing her she isn't completely convinced. "I'm not l-letting you go without m-me again, especially to see a g-guy like h-him." I don't know what she means by that, he proved himself to be trustworthy when he was making his case a couple of days ago. Well, to me at least. I think he'll have to do a little more to get everyone else's trust. "G-Guys like him like to do unspeakable things to sp-space cadets like you and that's a-all the more reason to p-protect you at all costs." I get flustered, why does her mind keep going to those places?! I'm flattered that she wants me to be safe but come on! "I won't let Syo k-kill him, but maybe m-maim him just a little bit. I'm sure Master Byakuya won't mind."<br/>
"We're just checking to see if he's okay! Syo is not needed for something like this, trust me."</p>
<p>Once Toko and I entered that building she instantly clung to me, it's still daylight outside but with the power shut down, it was still rather dark even with the light coming through the windows. I lead the way upstairs to the office and was about to open the door until I felt Toko squeeze my arm tightly. "What's wrong?" I ask her, then she looks me in the eyes with a sense of dread. "T-This feeling...it's all too familiar. J-Just before entering the room you get this b-bad feeling in your stomach and you f-find a horrific sight awaiting you." What Toko said, fills me with the same dread she's feeling mixed with worry. She's an expert in these kinds of things from her time at Hope's Peak that she told me about. Without a second thought, I open the door so fast it slammed into the wall with so much force the sound echoed through the building. The room is dark like the first time I found him with the curtains closed giving me a feeling of deja vu. I break away from Toko opening the curtains letting the light in and Toko screams at a terrifying sight...</p>
<p>Haiji sitting before us hunched over the desk with his face planted on the surface, a spilled bottle of bourbon on the left, a screwdriver in his hand, a Monokuma with its body and head separated on the desk, and splotches of blood on the surface.</p>
<p>"Haiji!" I try to shake him awake, unresponsive like the first time, did he succeed this time? No, he's still breathing but he's not responding at all. Did he lose so much blood that he went unconscious? Is he close to dying now? "Wake up!" On impulse, I slap his cheek desperate to get him to wake up. "Ow! God dammit what the hell?!" He finally responds by sitting upright and shouting. Thank god he didn't succeed again. This idiot! "What the hell Haiji?!"<br/>
"What do you mean 'what the hell'?! I should be asking you that! Why the fuck did you slap me?!"<br/>
"Because you were trying to kill yourself again! I thought you moved on from that!"<br/>
"What're you talking about?! I was working on this Monokuma!" What? He wasn't trying to...I'm glad but then that doesn't answer everything. "Then, why is there blood on the table?"<br/>
"A cable broke and whipped back on my hand." He shows me his hand that he hesitantly wrapped with a piece of cloth with a bloodstain. That still doesn't explain everything though, "Then what's with the bottle?" He does smell of alcohol a bit. "Clearly I was drinking. And before you ask, I passed out last night." Huh. That's actually a lot better than what I thought happened. I let out a sigh and smile in relief, I'm just glad he's okay. That hands not looking good though, he really needs that cleared up.</p>
<p>"W-Well that just shows you're an i-idiot. Who just works on something as dangerous as a r-robot while intoxicated?" Toko said to him with intimidating eyes, he's usually straight-faced but when he noticed her he lost a bit of color in his face. She makes a good point though, "Why the hell is she here?" He says to me. "She wanted to come along-" And then instantly Toko grabs me by my arm and held me in her own protectively as if I was her child. "Th-That's right! I wasn't going to leave my dear friend to be alone with a cr-creep like you! Who knows what unsp-speakable things you could do to her." My face went red, I really wish she would stop going there. And it seems Haiji thinks the same as he's making the same embarrassed look on his face. He takes a deep breath before losing his composure, "Christ, keep your mind out of the gutter will you? I don't do that shit." He sounds pretty calm when he said that, but you can tell how flustered he is in his eyes. I would've lost it and gone into straight panic mode. "A likely story."<br/>
"Yeah, 'cause it's true."</p>
<p>Before the two starts a neverending back and forth, I wiggle out of Toko's arms to settle their bickering, "Come on, we're not here to fight. We only came by to check on you." Haiji rolls his eyes, he seems annoyed that we came by to check on him. Knowing him, it must be a bit embarrassing to have two girls, especially one of them just being a high school student, checking in on him like his own mother. I couldn't help it though, I was worried he was attempting suicide again. The first time was pretty scary and the hurry up and wait situation we're in is pretty stressful especially for what hangs over his head if they say "no." I shouldn't be thinking about the negative though, I just need to hope for a good outcome in this, I'm sure it'll all work out. "I'm fine, can I get back to work?" Haiji then sits back at his desk and went back to work on the Monokuma. That isn't a good idea though, he needs to get his hand taken care of before he continues.</p>
<p>"Y-You shouldn't be messing with that thing, t-to begin with!" What does she mean he shouldn't? "What do you mean?"<br/>
"The agreement w-was that he is to o-only work when an agent is p-present! He's in v-violation of Master's deal!" He is, I thought someone like him would understand deals like that since it was set up like a business arrangement. But maybe he has a reason for doing so, the wait has been going on for too long and we need to get to work right away. I can't let whatever effort he started to go to waste so I need to think of a way to get Toko to let this slide. "Why don't you call Byakuya about it?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"I will! Master Byakuya will be furious when he hears about this. A-And maybe he'll reward me for my due diligence." Then she trails back into her thoughts like usual, "Uh, Toki?" I snap her back in time before she started drooling. I can feel Haiji glaring at me now, but my eyes are on Toko. I need to stand my ground and make sure everything doesn't go wrong here. I feel bad for having to lie to her like this, but I need to at this moment. And this will be the last time I'll do it that's for sure. "Just bring the computer and receiver over so they can talk about this, I'm sure Haiji has a good reason here. Right?" I look back at him giving him a wink to let him know I'm on his side, sometimes breaking the rules can do wonders. And with that, Toko was out of the room leaving us alone. Haiji's fist slams into the desk in rage startling me, he looks livid. "What the hell?!"<br/>
"Now before you bite my head off, hear me out-"<br/>
"Okay sure, explain why you just fucked me!"<br/>
"Come on, it's only for a moment, you can always say that this has nothing to do with the agreement."<br/>
"But it does!"<br/>
"Does it?" I give him another wink and it seems that he's starting to catch on as he's calming down now. I hate that we have to lie, but this will be the only time we'll do that. This is for the sake of Towa City here. "...You're a lot smarter than you appear."<br/>
"Thanks! Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Now he can get back to work, but before all that, we need to get that hand looked at.</p>
<p>"Um, Haiji?" I tap him on his shoulder and he looks at me very irritated, at this point, I kinda don't care, that hand really should be cleaned up before it gets infected. "Maybe you should wait until we take care of that cut." He looks at his hand as if the injury is nothing. Makes sense considering he's to take over for one of the largest leading technology companies in the world so he would need to know his way with robotics. That would mean that his whole life he's been getting dings and cuts here and there to understand the inner workings of machines and building his tolerance for pain. Still, no excuse to have to continue with a poorly wrapped cut, mom would have a heart attack at just the idea. "I'm fine, it's just a small cut. Can I get back to work now?"<br/>
"Well, if I'm gonna be your assistant then your well-being is important to me too. Especially since I came here to check on you." Haiji sighs in defeat and sits back in his chair, glad I could get through to him, "So, where's your first aid kit?" He points me to the box across the hall outside the office and I go to fetch it, I wonder why I never notice it before. How come he didn't just go there to wrap his hand? Guess he was too focused on one thing to notice. Oh well, either way, I went to get it, brought one of the knocked-over chairs next to his desk, and take his hand in mine unwrapping the cloth.</p>
<p>It didn't look too bad, I can just put a bit of disinfectant on and wrap a gaze around it and he'll be good to go. I never noticed how big his hands are, they're pretty rough too. They're pretty dry with a callous here and there, you wouldn't notice them at first glance and would assume his hands to be soft being an heir to a rich family. From what I just discovered, they couldn't be farther from the truth. "Could you hurry it up? I need to finish with this Monokuma here." Haiji brought me out of my thoughts and I take care of his hand asap. Like before when we rode together in the self-driving car, it was painfully quiet between us. He stared out the window while I'm focused on his hand unphased, only flinching when I sprayed his hand with the disinfectant.</p>
<p>"So, what exactly are you doing to the Monokuma?" I ask to start a conversation to get out of the silence. Without making eye contact he answers without skipping a beat, "I'm trying to see if I can hack into it. When Monaca was assigned as an executive of the left branch, she incorporated a unique computer chip that connects everything to a single system, like a hive mind. But it's hidden deep inside the machines behind the inner gears, cables, and a hatch that you can only access by unscrewing it." Huh, I hate to give Monaca credit here considering what she used her talent for, but that is pretty clever. But if Haiji has a feeling that the Monokuma are built that way, then he probably should've been careful when working on it. Even when he's drunk. "And this idea just came to you last night?"<br/>
"Actually, I started working on this Monokuma the moment I left the hotel." I stop midway in wrapping his hand, he's really been working on this Monokuma for three days straight? Now I'm really curious about the progress he made, I have so many questions that I don't know what to ask first. I guess the first thing to ask is, "How far have you gotten?" I look up at him with curiosity, I bet he's gotten pretty far since he's been working nonstop on it. Haiji gives another sigh, "I'm still digging at this point. I have to make sure I don't break anything crucial, otherwise, the damn thing is useless. Leave it to Monaca to make these things far more complicated than anything else she's made."</p>
<p>Am I going crazy, or did Haiji sound a little proud when he said that? I always thought that he hated his sister after the way he acted the last time he saw her. <em>'You're the old man's mistake!'</em> Was the harshest thing I ever heard said to someone, if Makoto had said that to me I would've cried. What even is his view on Monaca? "Why do you want to find Monaca then?" Haiji looks at me, his face was straight as always but his eyes read entirely different, he looked bewildered that I asked that. I mentally slap myself for it, I didn't mean to offend him it just slipped out. "Sorry." When I apologized we were in silence again, I really am an idiot for that. "It's fine. Just finish up with my hand so I can continue." I nod avoiding eye contact finishing up.</p>
<p>It's kinda awkward between us now that I said that out loud. Maybe it's better this way so I don't end up saying something like that again, I'll just keep my distance from him and watch him work. I've never seen someone with so much laser focus in my life, besides Toki when she's writing. I think she's written three volumes worth of our time here in the city. But Haiji, he's going at it like tomorrow won't arrive with such determination. His eyebrows keep furrowing at just about anything inside and his forearms, exposed from rolling up the sleeves of his shirt getting tenser by the minute. I kinda wanna see what's going inside. I'm sure just peaking in won't be breaking too much of a boundary here, so I get a little closer, and wow. I never knew that the inside of a robot, especially this size would be so complicated, even complicated for someone like Haiji as he lets out a few quiet swears here and there.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna help or keep breathing down my neck? Not that I don't like it, but I wanna try and get inside please." Crap! I didn't know I was that close to him, "You really want me to help?"<br/>
"I chose you to be my assistant, didn't I? Now take this," He hands me a pair of pillars? I think that's what they're called, definitely not the kind that I've seen before. And he points me to this ribbon-looking thing, "Clamp it down around here and pull the cable to the side, I think I see the hatch." I nod and do what he asks of me, this thing is pretty stretched out on each end that it feels like I'm using all of my strength just to hold it back. "That's it, hold it like that." He grabs the screwdriver and goes right in unscrewing the hatch. His theory was right, right before us inside is the computer chip at the top of the head. Haiji says a very quiet "fuck yeah" and he has a confident grin on his face feeling a little proud at his finding. I couldn't help but smile along with him, I wanted to give him a high five but letting go could cause the cable to snap back. "Hold it steady okay?" I nod in response as he leans down to take a closer look at the chip, I think he's either going to see how to get it out as he reaches inside with his other hand trying to pop it out of place.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a large spark sending Haiji stumbling back bumping into me knocking me back. "Shit!" What happened next has me frozen in fear. The Monokuma began to twitch and convulse on the desk until it sat upright in a jarring motion. Haiji backs me into the wall shielding me with his arm, his face is pale and he seems to be more terrified than me at this moment. <strong>"Fuhuhuhuhu!"</strong> With that eerie chuckle, we've all become too familiar with, the Monokuma reaches for its detached head, "Komaru shoot the damn thing!"<br/>
"I didn't bring the anti-Monokuma gun!"<br/>
"Why the fuck didn't you bring it?!"<br/>
"Because we didn't have to deal with these things for six months!"<br/>
"You could've been at least cautious!"<br/>
"Oh this coming from the guy who was working on a death machine while intoxicated!" The Monokuma locks its head in place and its left eye lights up looking directly at us with its deadly claws retracting out from its paws, <strong>"I'm gonna <em>punish</em> you!"</strong><br/>
"Fuck it just run!" Before I could even blink, Haiji took my hand and we ran out of the office full-on sprinting with the Monokuma in hot pursuit of us.</p>
<p>I haven't run away from a Monokuma in six months and honestly, it doesn't feel natural at all running away. I shouldn't have gotten so careless though and left my gun behind at the hotel because now would've been a great time to have it. For now, there's only one thing to do, we gotta find Toko. I pull Haiji into the nearest room and tip over a few filing cabinets then I whip out my phone pulling up her number, "What good is this barricade gonna do?!" Not the best but it's gonna save us some time at least...hopefully. Please hurry up and answer Toki, "K-Komaru?" Thank god, "W-What happened? Did he lay his hands on you?!"<br/>
"No time to explain! Just hurry back and get Syo!" The Monokuma's dull claws managed to splinter the door, repeatedly hacking away at it like it's nothing until it formed a hole for it to peak through like some kind of horror movie. <strong>"Ohoho!"</strong><br/>
"Oh fuck me!"<br/>
"Komaru?! What's happening?!" I frantically search the room for some kind of escape, it doesn't look like the barricade is gonna last much longer. The window is out of the question, even if we manage to break it in time we would have nowhere else to go but down. It would be great if I had chosen a room with a hole in the wall, slip by quickly in another room, and run off ahead. Great job, Komaru, you really are a Slowpokamaru.</p>
<p>The Monokuma managed to get its head through the hole in the door using its weight to crack it further, "Tell her to hurry up!" Haiji shouts grabbing a discarded curtain rack and starts jabbing at the Monokuma, not sure if it's to push it back or to break it, either way, it's buying us some time. It's not gonna last until Toko gets here so I need to think harder here. And that's when I felt it, up above I felt a breeze coming from the ceiling, the open vent of course. "Haiji come on and help me up!" I shout to him pointing to the vent above and he drops the rack hoisting me up then follows behind me climbing up before the Monokuma breaks the door down. It just barely missed a swipe at his leg.</p>
<p>It's not stopping though, it's starting to now bang into the ceiling trying to get "Run!" The only way out and away from the thing is through this vent. "We're in a vent!"<br/>
"Then crawl!" We crawl as fast as we can on full adrenaline with the Monokuma falling behind, I completely forgot I was still on the phone until Toko's frantic cries brought it back to my attention. The last thing I hear her say before I lost signal was, <em>'Stay where you are!'</em> At the moment, staying is not an option, especially when there's a freaking killer bear trying to cave in the ceiling below us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter four will be up sometime tomorrow, I just need to edit it. For now, I'm tired. Good night yall and thanks for reading my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Unusual Friendship Stranger Than The Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 4 as promised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need to head to the lobby!"<br/>"And how are we supposed to do that?!"<br/>"Your building! You should know!" Suddenly the ceiling bellows me caves in dropping me out of the vent, "Found it! Hahahahaha!" I'm holding on for dear life dangling above the Monokuma right where it wants me. I kick my legs barely dodging each swipe it takes at me trying to pull myself back up until Haiji grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back up into the vent, <strong>"Uh-ooooooh!"</strong> The Monokuma jumps after us getting part of its body inside then Haiji kicks its head hard enough for it to fall out hitting the ground with a loud metallic thud. He pushes me ahead, "Your crazy friend better be here when we reach the lobby. Move!"</p>
<p>Haiji and I continue on as fast as we can through the vents, he shouts to me the directions we need to go getting closer to the lobby. Good thing he knows how this building's ventilation system works because it's way too complicated than it should be. It has curves and slopes instead of just being simply straight down, left, and right. So far it seems we have lost the Monokuma when we slid down some slopes sending us a few floors down, thank goodness. "We should be close to the lobby by now." I sigh, I'm relieved, "Thank goodness." Then there was a creaking sound, what the heck was it? Did the Monokuma catch up to us? Suddenly the ceiling caves in causing us both to fall through hitting the floor underneath pretty hard. It was faint, but I think I heard a yelp from across the room in the mix of Haiji and I's groaning(and his swearing). As soon as the dust clears, I see Toko near the reception desk startled, "Toki!" I call to her, thank goodness she's here, I'm so glad to see her face but then her expression changes to horror. When the dust cleared it also showed the Monokuma that's been chasing us, the one I thought we lost a few floors ago. <strong>"You're sooooo <em>stupid</em>!"</strong></p>
<p>Haiji pushes me to stand and run with the Monokuma still coming after us. Behind me I heard a crashing sound, looking back I see Haiji ran into a table in the waiting table falling behind. I grab him by his arm and pull him up heading towards Toko. "Toko! Get Syo! Get Syo out now!" I beg her at this point with the Monokuma so close to us that I can feel its crawls near my back, then everything happens in an instant. In a matter of a few seconds, the sound of metal being sliced echoes in the lobby. <strong>"Th-That's...goodbyyyye?"</strong> Then an explosion, "Well, well, well, someone must have missed a good chase huh?" And a familiar voice with a maniacal laugh followed after.</p>
<p>When I turn to see her, Toko's body was bent backward with those psychotic eyes looking back at us. "Long time no see Komaru! I see you've gotten yourself into some trouble here, ya little thrill-seeker." Like a snake, she swiftly slithers towards Haiji getting very close to his face, turning him pale and I can feel his pulse racing like crazy. "Oooh! And I see you brought this cutie with you for the ride too! Never knew you had taste, Omaru." Syo held her scissors to Haiji's chin, "I'm Syo by the way, nice to finally meet you instead of fantasizing through her knowledge." Haiji jumps back and gets into a defensive stance, "Get the fuck off me!" I get between them, I know we needed Syo but right now I want Toki back, and so does Haiji. "Aw, I think someone is a little jealous. Ahahaha! Don't worry, my heart only belongs to Master Byakuya. So this piece of eye candy is all yours." I blush, what the heck is she even on about? You know what, whatever she's saying is irrelevant. All we needed was for her to stop that Monokuma and she did it. Now can we please have Toko back? "Syo, bring back Toko." My voice is stern, I know Syo was a great help but I rather Toko be here now because she at least won't try to kill the man that Future Foundation needs the most right now. Syo gives me a playful pout, "Aw! And after I just saved your lives? I at least deserve a reward for that."</p>
<p>Crap, I can't ask her for anything, but I can at least try to bargain. I take her hand and look her in the eye with a puppy dog look, "Please? At least for Byakuya?" It seems that that got through to her, she shakes her head and sighs, "Damn, my one true weakness. Fine, but you know what you have to do." Oh right, I may have forgotten my gun but I did at least remember one thing. I dig in my pocket and take out the one thing for situations like this, a feather. And with just a little tickle to her nose, Syo sneezes and came back Toko. "...Komaru!" And she embraces me sounding worried sick, the last thing she probably remembers is us being chased by a decaying Monokuma.</p>
<p>She pulls me behind her, shielding me basically, and points at Haiji who is very confused and frightened over what just happened, "Y-You! I knew you couldn't be tr-trusted! You were p-planning to activate that M-Monokuma weren't you?!"<br/>"Why the hell would I activate something trying to kill me?!"<br/>"B-Because you're trying to t-take down Future Foundation aren't you?!" The both of them continue their shouting match going in circles over his intentions. I understand Toko was worried about me, but after what just happened I know what Haiji's intentions were. I need to stop this, "He didn't do anything wrong." Both she and Haiji look at me, Haiji seemed surprised(and a bit confused)that I'm defending him while Toko's giving me a baffled look at my claim, it's partially true. "Wh-What do you mean?"<br/>"It was a bit of a mishap, but he actually found something that can be useful for us."<br/>"H-He did?" Haiji still has a confused look to him as if he forgot what he was looking for, to begin with, in hindsight I think it's due to all the commotion that happened earlier. Then it finally clicks with him, "The chip! Shit is it still intact or did Four-eyes damage it?" Oh, right! I go to check the Monokuma's head peaking inside, hopefully, Syo didn't harm the head. Thank goodness she didn't, "It's still intact."<br/>"Wh-What chip?" I take Toko's hand while still holding onto the Monokuma's head, which she doesn't seem to like seeing as she's glaring at it as if it's gonna wake up again. Right now though, we gotta get through to Future Foundation asap.</p>
<p>Once Toko brought in the receiver and laptop, Haiji begins working on getting a connection. Looks like it's gonna be a minute until he can. "H-How long is it gonna t-take you?" Toko asks him tapping her foot very annoyed by how long it's taking him. Haiji rolls his eyes in response, "It's gonna be a minute until I can get a signal, Togami Industries and Towa Group aren't one and the same you know." That's true, but he's really the only one who can really get this to work faster since I don't really know anything about computers and Toko has talents outside this field. His answer doesn't really please her though as she groans sounding even more annoyed, "Typical. Of c-course it's difficult for you b-because your mediocre mind is n-nothing compared to M-Master Byakuya's." And like that, she goes in her daydream daze imagining...well what she usually imagines whenever she thinks about Byakuya. I've gotten used to her daydream state, though Haiji is obviously weirded out by it. "Does...Does she always do that?"<br/>"Not often."<br/>"And you're friends with her?"<br/>"Hey, we all have that one weird but lovable friend." I pout, sure Toko can be eccentric and a bit of a pervert sometimes. But she can be super sweet, a little overprotective at times, super smart, I couldn't be happier having her as my friend. My best friend.</p>
<p>Haiji shrugs as if agreeing to disagree, "I wouldn't really know, I haven't spoken to mine since I graduated high school. They're either living somewhere else or dead." Did he...did he really just say that so nonchalantly? He really doesn't have any friends left and he's just so casual about it? That's, kinda sad. Not kinda sad, it's really sad. He looks at me and his expression softens a bit, "It's no big deal, once I graduated I was immediately brought into the workforce by my old man. Of course, I was also forced to attend university while being trained under him. Can't take over a multi-million dollar technical company without a degree in robotic engineering and marketing." He continues to tell me more as he continues to input codes, "Never got either of them though, had a few classes to go but you know...Kids go on a murderous rampage, watched my dad die, had my arm broken. Shit happens."<br/>"Did you make any friends in Towa Group?"<br/>"I've made a couple of business partners, but I'm pretty sure they don't count. And before you ask, cause I know you're thinking it, no I didn't make any friends while I was leading the resistance." He was right, that's exactly what I was thinking, "Do you want a friend?" I didn't hesitate to ask, after hearing all of that, I felt a little compelled to ask. He looks back to me again raising an eyebrow, "How old are you?"<br/>"Seventeen. I'm gonna be eighteen in a couple of months though. Why?"<br/>"You do know I'm twenty-two, I'm a grown-ass man. You know that right?"<br/>"I've noticed, and Toki is a grown-ass woman." I shot that back with just a little sass, I know he's older than me, but it's not like I'm not already friends with an adult. And in a town like this, who's really gonna care? Besides, I'm not that much younger. He scuffs and a grin forms on his face, not gonna lie, I do feel a little proud whenever I make him smile. Even if I don't know how I did it. Also...he has a nice smile, I kinda wanna see him smile more. "You're so weird. One minute I think I got you figured out, then the next you're unpredictable." Unpredictable? I'm the most predictable person I know. "Not unless you pity me or something."<br/>"That's not true!" I practically shout that at him making him jump with his eyes going a little wide, it even breaks Toko out of her trance. "That's not it at all, I really wanna be your friend."</p>
<p>I mean it, I really do wanna be his friend. He needs one in a place like this still lingering with despair, we all need to support each other to get through any struggle that's gonna come our way. And just like Toko with me, I'll help him through it. "You're a weird kid, you know that?"<br/>"Is that a 'Yes Komaru I'll be your friend?'"<br/>"...If you want to." Yes! I nearly knock him over giving him a hug. His body stiffens at it, just like Toki the first time I hugged her. As expected, he gently gives me a shove with his arm, "I'm not big on hugging." Okay fair enough, baby steps.</p>
<p>A minute later, Haiji manages to connect to the receiver and got a signal through. All three of us gather around the screen waiting for the static to clear with a certain someone's voice coming through. <strong>"H...He...llo...This...This is...This is Makoto Naegi, Future Foundation Branch Office 14 Member."</strong> It's Makoto! I haven't heard from him in months, I wonder if he's doing okay. Obviously, he's on the other side of the screen and he looks to be in good health. "Makoto! I'm so glad to see you!"<br/><strong>"Glad to see you too, Komaru. Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?"</strong> I shake my head with the smile still on my face, "I'm fine, had a run-in with a familiar bear but we're all okay." His face went pale, I probably should've left that part out. <strong>"The Monokuma have been reactivated?!"</strong> Yeah, definitely should've left that part out, at least until we talk about the chip. "Actually just one, but Four-eyes cut it like it was tofu."<br/><strong>"Who's that?"</strong><br/>"Oh uh," I step out of the way and bring Haiji to be in the center, "This is Haiji Towa."<br/>"H-He activated the M-Monokuma." Haiji looks to Toko with...actually I can't really make out this expression other than saying that he looks so close to done with her. I really hope they learn to get along soon. But he continues, "Yeah not intentionally, anyways-"<br/><strong>"You were working on your own volition?"</strong> Shocking everyone, Byakuya pushes Makoto aside getting in front of the camera, and he looks livid. I can just feel how pissed he is through the screen and I'm not the only one who thinks so seeing Toko's is sweating bullets.</p>
<p>But Haiji, he's just staring down Byakuya with the same intimidating look in his eyes. Jeez, it feels like the hotel room all over again, only it feels colder. "Yes, Bitchakuya, is that a problem?" I have to hold Toko back for this one, breaking up an argument between her and Haiji is easy, practically nothing really. On the other hand, him and Byakuya arguing...let's be honest, when they get at it I'm just too scared to get in the middle of that. I'm just gonna sit this one out. <strong>"Actually, it is a problem. Our deal specifically states that you are to work only on the controller and only with a Future Foundation agent present. Not only that, but you're doing it before given the okay from the higher-ups."</strong><br/>"Technically, I wasn't in violation completely." Oh no, Haiji whatever you do, don't piss him off any further, he might end up changing the deal for the worse here. <strong>"And how exactly are you not?"</strong><br/>"The deal was that a Future Foundation agent is to be present, Four-eyes is an agent and she was with me the whole time." He gestures over to Toko making her squeak and hide behind me. Please don't be mad at her Byakuya, she's the only one who followed the agreement here to a T. "And the agreement was also to have Komaru as my assistant, and she's been helping me this whole time." Don't rope me into this!</p>
<p>Byakuya glares at the both of us through the screen as if saying, "I'll deal with you two later." Thanks, Haiji, you big dummy. But now he's blocking us from Byakuya's view, "Don't get mad at them, especially since we found something important inside a Monokuma that can help us figure out the controller." Oh, right the chip! That's our saving grace here, hopefully, that's enough to let all of this slide. <strong>"Tch, I could care less about what this so-called 'important' discovery is,"</strong> Maybe not, "Oh you gotta be fucking me!" Haiji slams his fist on the table in frustration, well to be fair you're not making a very convincing argument here. <strong>"You violated the agreement, you better pray that the higher-ups don't-"<br/>"You said something important was inside that Monokuma?"</strong> Huh? That's a voice I've never heard before, they sound very feminine. Is someone else with them? Is she a higher-up Byakuya was talking about?</p>
<p>I can't wait to ask so I squeeze my way into view to see a very pretty woman with white hair staring us both down with fierce eyes. Really pretty...my heart is racing a little. "And who the hell are you?" Really Haiji? "Come on, at least be nicer to her. She seems to be on our side here."<br/>"W-When did you get i-involved in this K-Kyouko?" Kyouko, that name sounds familiar. Oh right! "You're Makoto's girlfriend aren't you?!" Her face went from stoic and serious very to flustered in seconds, I was right. <strong>"K-Komaru! Don't just say things like that to people you don't know!"</strong> Makoto scolds me as he and his pretty girlfriend both look away from the screen with red cheeks and him rubbing his neck all embarrassed. I can't help but giggle though, they're so cute. <strong>"What's this about an important discovery inside a Monokuma?"</strong> Right, the chip, "I'll let Haiji explain it." I say grabbing the Monokuma's head and hold it up, showing the neck hole for them all to see.</p>
<p>Haiji tells them what he knows about the workings of the Monokuma and about the chip's capabilities. It's all Greek to me, at least Kyouko and Makoto seem to get what he's saying. And so does Byakuya, he actually seems interested in what Haiji is laying out. Makoto turns to Byakuya, <strong>"Byakuya you have to let him continue. This discovery can help us in the long run."</strong> Byakuya crosses his arms shaking his head, he can't be serious, <strong>"He still violated our agreement. And I went through all of the trouble to get the approval needed for this."</strong></p>
<p>He what?! He got their approval and he's just gonna throw that all away over someone breaking a stupid rule?! I'm this close to shoving Haiji from in front of the screen and give Byakuya a piece of my mind. No way am I gonna let this discovery be for nothing or let this city go completely into despair here. <strong>"Byakuya please,"</strong> Kyouko steps in before I went off, thank goodness because I would've probably ruined our chances, <strong>"His discovery can help Future Foundation drastically. We can get those helmets off, humanity's recovery can be jumped forward by two years."<br/>"This could even benefit the Neo World Program."</strong> Neo World Program? What's that? Is that something else Future Foundation is working on to get the world back in order? Whatever Makoto is talking about, it seems to be changing Byakuya's mind on the matter, <strong>"...Fine, I'll let this transgression slide for now!"</strong><br/>"Yes!"<br/><strong>"However, he's to not touch that Monokuma, or any form of technology for that matter, until we arrive to Towa City. Is that understood?"</strong> I guess that's fair enough, "Any other demands you like to make?"<br/><strong>"Quiet, the adults are talking."</strong><br/>"...I'm older than you."<br/><strong>"Do I care, Silver Spoon?"</strong><br/>"Oh bite me, you Trust Fund Baby Back Bitch." I have no idea what's happening right now, but there is a lot of irony going on with their petty insults here.</p>
<p>The signal is starting to get weak now, not good, <strong>"Looks like we'll have to cut this short, Little Sis..."</strong><br/>"Wait Makoto, are you coming with Byakuya? Is Kyouko coming with you? Will I get to meet her? When will you guys be here?"<br/><strong>"W-We'll be th-there in...days..."</strong> How many days?! <strong>"See...you...soo..."</strong><br/>"Wait Makoto!" And like that the connection was lost, darn it! I really wanted to know when they'll be here, I guess it's gonna be a surprise then. Nothing wrong there, I like surprises, especially when it's meeting my brother's girlfriend. But aside for that, we finally got the approval we needed! We'll have to hold off Haiji's work for who knows how long but all that matters is that we got the approval and we'll be able to make progress. I can't help but smile with a great sense of accomplishment here, I think all three of us should be feeling it too.</p>
<p>"I think this calls for a celebration!" Toko and Haiji look at me just a tiny bit confuse, "C'mon, I think we all earned it. Aaaand," I give Haiji a hug, "We got a new friendship to celebrate!"<br/>"F-Friendship?!"<br/>"I'm not a freaking hugger!" I let him go, completely forgot from all my excitement. "But you know what, fuck it, I could use a drink."<br/>"H-Haven't you had e-enough?"<br/>"What are you? My sponsor?"<br/>"Nope! I'm siding with Toki here, Haicchi." He cringes at the nickname, not big on that either, more baby steps to take. I take both of their hands and lead them out the building, "I say this calls for some mochi ice cream!"</p>
<p>Today was a little rocky at the start...and the middle...and a little bit near the end. But it's gonna have a perfect ending here. Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading chapter 4, hope you stay for chapter 5.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unwanted Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is gonna be in Haiji's POV so I apologize for it being a bit rough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Big Brother!" It's her voice again, she's in distress again. "Big Brother please don't go!" She's tugging on my shirt and looking up at me with tears in her eyes. No matter how many times I see her like this, it all ends the same. She asks me, practically begging me not to go because she's afraid to be alone with the old man. I don't blame her, but there's nothing I can do. I can't take her with me, I'm only able to get myself out of this hellhole. Like always, I say nothing, look at her with pity, and I walk out the door not looking back screaming for me to come back. "Big Brother!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Rise and shine!" I usually wake up from that dream in silence, not by a kid barging into my room with tooth aching optimism. "Come on, we got a whole lot to do today." It's too early for this shit, the sun is barely up. "You know when I agreed to stay at this hotel, I only did it for the bed. Not the wake-up call. Come back when it's noon." I say to her before pulling the covers back over my head. Didn't last long because Komaru pulls the damn thing off and looks me right in the eyes trying to intimidate me. It would work if she wasn't pouting cause she looks like a freaking puppy that didn't get her treat, "If you don't get up, I'll splash water on you." Oh, she wouldn't fucking dare, once was enough in the office. "I have a bucket outside just for this occasion. I won't hesitate, bitch." She says it with a damn smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. Okay, I think when she says "bitch" the threat is really lost here. She is hard to take seriously appearance-wise, she's the least intimidating person ever. A ladybug is scarier than her. Then again, just because she doesn't look threatening, doesn't mean she won't go through with it. I guess I have no choice and I get up. "Alright, fine, I'm up." Judging from the smile on her face, she got her way.</p>
<p>"Is there a reason why you have me up at this ungodly hour?" Komaru looks at me as if I was crazy. "It's only 6:30-"<br/>"Exactly," Yeah, looks at me like I'm crazy, "I'm not a morning person." For that matter, I don't like morning people either. "Well, you'll have to get used to it, because today's the day we officially get to work on that controller." She says with her hands on her hips with a confident smile. Oh right, after waiting so long for that asshole to get the approval...just thinking about him makes me wanna punch him. Fuck him. But anyway, what the hell is she wearing? "Why are you wearing a lab coat?" Why is she even wearing a lab coat? Komaru smiles holding each side of the coat and does a twirl like she bought a new dress. "Neat huh? Do I look the part of a robotic engineer's assistant?" Oh, that's her reason? I'm trying my best not to laugh, "You don't actually have to wear a lab coat. Especially for a remote control." I don't know why, but that made her feel a little embarrassed, it's kinda cute seeing her with an awkward smile and scratching her cheek. "Can I still wear it anyway? I kinda like it." I sigh, I can't really say no to that face. "Yes Komaru, you can wear it if you want." She claps her hands jumping up and down, man, she's such a kid. Right now though I need her to get out, I'm not wearing a shirt so this is very awkward. I don't think she even notices thank god. "Can you give me a moment?"<br/>"Sure! But don't take too long, okay?" She says before leaving.</p>
<p>I go into the bathroom to splash some water in my face to(hopefully)wake up. I rather go back to sleep right now, but I know Komaru isn't going to let that happen. Especially with a bucket ready to splash on me and I'm too sober to be dealing with any bullshit this morning. Thinking about that though, that Togami asshole better not be there when we get to the factory. That'll just make today a fucking circus and I rather not get into a fight with this dickhead, otherwise, our deal might be off and I'm behind bars...and I won't find Monaca. I look myself in the eyes through my reflection and I tell myself, "Don't fuck this up like everything else."</p>
<p>Once I was done getting ready, I step outside with Komaru waiting for me by the door with...oh fuck me. I swear to fucking god, does Four-eyes follow her everywhere? What is she, her guard dog? Now when she stares me down compared to Komaru, she's actually intimidating. Instead of looking like a pouty puppy, she looks like she wants to mutilate me and I don't know freaking why. Fuck it, just say good morning, "...Morning, Four-eyes."<br/>"I-It's Fukawa to y-you, C-Creep." Right, I'm the creep when she was literally threatening me in a flirty manner not too long ago. Komaru takes her arm and pulls her aside, "Come on, Toki, be nice. We're not here to fight, we have a job to do." Four-eyes crosses her arms at Komaru's words. I don't expect everyone to trust me right away after the crap that I pulled, but can they just take their grudges and shove it up their asses until this is all over? "You promised Byakuya you won't turn into Syo unless it's necessary, remember?" Wait a minute, "She's coming with us?" I don't remember agreeing to that. "It's only for a precaution. If you, you know, accidentally trigger something." Are you fucking kidding me? I swear this deal just keeps getting worse and worse. Hold on, "What about your gun?" Komaru reaches behind her, takes out that anti-Monokuma gun, and points it right at me?! "Got it right here!" On reflex, I hold my arms up and duck in defense. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!"<br/>"Oops! Sorry." Komaru put the gun up and giggles like she dead ass didn't just point a gun at me. "Y-You're such a d-ditz, Komaru. Although, th-that was a l-little funny." Of course, you would say that, Four-eyes. I stand back up rubbing my temples, "Can we go now?" Komaru says with her fist in the air walking on ahead, "Sure thing! Let's get this controller hacked!"</p>
<p>So I thought that we were going to take the self-driving car to head to the base Future Foundation set up in the middle of town, but Komaru thought it would be a good idea if we just walked there. Her reason? <em>"Be nice to get a bit of fresh air."</em> I'm not complaining about the distance, I'm complaining about walking out in public here. The last time the people saw me was whenever I left my dad's office to get a drink so seeing me sober would be something new for them. Then there's the matter of those that were a part of those board meetings I held in the resistance seeing me now with these two. I'm half expecting those that recognize me would shout at me calling me a traitor, the other is expecting to get pulled into an alley and getting my ass kicked. Komaru shouts and waves to someone across the street, "Hey! Hiroko!" Oh crap, it's Hiroko and she's waving back. Now she's coming over, "Hey, good to see you, Koko. And how are you doing Fufu?" Maybe while they're talking I can slip away. "Wow, even you're out here Haicchi?" Fuck me with consent and protection!</p>
<p>I hesitate but I turn to face Hiroko anyways and right on queue she ruffles my hair, "You're looking better since the last time I saw you. Might need to shave a little though, Haicchi." God, I hate that name, now I know where Komaru got that shit from. "Can you not call me that?" She chuckles with a shake to her head, "Nope, I've been calling you that since we met and I'll call you that 'til the day I die." Considering that's not gonna happen any time soon, I guess I have to deal with it. I look to Komaru to see her with her arms crossed with that same pout on her face from this morning, "How come I don't get to call you that?" Hiroko chuckles and she offers me a cigarette, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pack would you?" She shakes her head, "I can give you a couple but this is my last pack." Wishful thinking, but that's good enough so I accept. "You're st-stopping to have a smoke break?"<br/>"Yeah? Is that a problem, Four-eyes?"<br/>"I'm sure a quick break will be fine." Glad to see that Komaru's on my side, "B-But we can't keep M-Master waiting!" Really? Her concern is that guy? That bitch can wait for eternity for all I care. "Just a minute Toki, we got some time to kill."</p>
<p>While we just stand around and smoke for a bit, the three pretty much talked amongst themselves. Hiroko compliments Komaru's lab coat, Komaru accepts it smiling, Four-eyes mutters something that is unintelligible(and possibly horny), it's really not anything important here. As long as they leave me alone and let me smoke in peace then I'm not complaining. Although Hiroko does seem to be looking my way every minute. I don't know why but it's creeping me out a bit. "So how is your search and rescue operation coming along?" Hiroko takes a huff of her cigarette and blows smoke to the side before looking back at Komaru to answer, "Better than before, I was able to reunite one family at least."<br/>"That's great!" She's still searching for people? Huh. Thought she would give up since the chances of finding anyone amongst so many dead is difficult enough. Eventually, she asks me what I didn't really wanna answer. "What about you, Haicchi? What brings you out of the office?" No sense in lying, the old lady reads people like books. "Well, I've gone cold turkey for a couple of days now, moved to the hotel, got held at gunpoint by Komaru this morning, nothing too crazy." I keep it short and simple, I'm really not in the mood for a conversation right now. I'm only here for a smoke to at least calm my nerves a bit. Not being in a lucid state can do that for you, even when you're trying to forget some shit. Komaru gives me a bit of a playful look with her hands on her hips, "Hey, you know I wouldn't pull the trigger on you on purpose." Normally, that would be concerning, but this is Komaru, I've never seen her actually shoot someone with that thing unprovoked. Honestly thinking back to when I have seen her use it, she's kinda badass with it...and scary because she is half my size and was able to take on killer robots. Without that gun though and remembering her personality, she's pretty harmless, like a plushie. With the gun, she's a plushie with a knife.</p>
<p>Hiroko chuckles, "Well it's good to see that you're doing better now, Haicchi. So what are you doing now?" Before I could speak, Komaru steps in and answers for me. "He's helping Future Foundation with freeing the kids from the helmets." What she says makes Hiroko look at me a little proud. I've never really had anyone look at me with some sort of pride before, it kinda feels nice but it's so weird. I don't really deserve it since I'm doing this not for anyone else's sake, I made a deal with them, which isn't really for the sake of these kids. <em>'Inadequate.'</em> Yeah, that's what I am. Komaru continues to speak on my behalf, "He's gonna be so much help for us, he's even made an amazing discovery that could even build the city back up." Stop it. <em>'Useless.'</em> They continue to speak, it's making my skin crawl hearing all of this praise. "Oh yeah? That's impressive. Is it okay for me to ask or is it classified?" Shut up. <em>'Pathetic.'</em> Komaru smiles shaking her head, "We don't know what will happen so it's a mystery for us too. But I know it's gonna be amazing." Enough already. <em>'Disgraceful.'</em> "Because he's super talented."</p>
<p>That's it, I'm done. I don't wanna hear another fucking word of this, I put out my cigarette, "I'm done. Let's go." And walk on ahead leaving them behind me baffled by my reaction. I don't give a damn, I don't want any praise for shit like this, and I don't deserve it. I'm not some talented schmuck who's doing the right thing, I'm a disgusting selfish bastard that can do the bare minimum of robotic engineering. I hear behind me Komaru and Four-eyes catching up to me, "W-What's your p-problem." None of your business. "Was it something I said?" Yes, all of it. She takes my hand and pulls me back a bit stopping me, "You can tell me anything, you know. I'm here to listen." Seriously? Does she really think something like that can be settled with sharing our feelings? Fuck that. I take my arm away, "Let's get this job over with and go." And I walk on ahead. From the corner of my eye though, I see Komaru with a sad expression on her face with Four-eyes comforting her. Shit, why am I like this?</p>
<p>The moment we came to the base, some agents let Komaru and Four-eyes in. I on the other hand was brought to the side to be searched. This I was expecting and I cooperated like I was supposed to, Komaru though, "Komaru w-what are you d-doing?" I hear Four-eyes say to her while she's waiting on the other side. She basically demanded that they let me through but they refused. Saying that it was an order from Togami to have me searched before entering because of course, he would. "Well I say let him through anyway, I've been with him the whole way here and I say he's good to go." She's trying way too hard to be assertive that it's not even convincing them. Why is she even trying to help me out here after I just went off on her earlier? They tell her again that they have orders to do what they're doing, honestly, I feel like they have the same amount of trust in me as that asshole Byakuya does. Do I blame them? Not really, but Komaru is not making this any better for me here. "K-Komaru just let them s-search him," Four-eyes says taking her arm trying to get her to go on ahead. She just shrugs off her arm, "I'm not leaving until they let him go." She's really not gonna budge, is she? I let out a sigh, it's just gonna take longer if she's gonna be like this. "If you're that worried then wait, there's no point trying to convince them." She crosses her arms appearing to accept those terms, she doesn't like them but she's taking them.</p>
<p>Once they found nothing(which was clear as day that I didn't have shit), they let me go and we move on ahead. Komaru was still mad about what happened though, talking about how she's gonna give Togami a piece of her mind when she sees him. While I would love to see that, I don't think it's gonna do anything in the long run. Not with Four-eyes here being the biggest fucking Hoegami simp in the world. There's also the fact that she doesn't like me, "It's not a big deal," I say, "it was bound to happen." I try to at least get her to understand the situation. But she doubles down. "That still doesn't make it right, If we're supposed to cooperate then why is there no trust?" I can name three reasons. "W-We have to trust M-Master Byakuya's decision. He knows wh-what he's doing." He better fucking know what he's doing, otherwise, this is all pointless. Well, let's hope the lab is more welcoming than the entrance.</p>
<p>"You're late." How fucking wrong I am as this bitch just greets us like someone shoved a stick up his ass! "Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't know we were supposed to be here at a certain time. But I got pulled off to be searched for five whole minutes." Again, I understand why they did it and why he ordered it, but where the hell does he get off with having an attitude about our punctuality when he's the reason we're late at all? And for some reason, it really pisses me off that he's directing some of this on Komaru. She didn't do anything to him, she's taking this seriously and is crazy enough to put trust in me. She managed to talk him into letting me do this anyways. "Yeah! What was the deal with that?!" She steps in now to my defense, "We're supposed to be working together, not treating each other with hostility and distrust." Togami just rolls his eyes, "It's obvious why I ordered for that, You may be cooperating with us, however, that doesn't make you completely trustworthy." Before Komaru was about to say something(and before I was close to punching this bastard in the face), someone else entered the room, "Byakuya, now's not the time to be having a confrontation with him." The guy looked short and resembled Komaru a bit(although his ahoge is larger than her's but still a close resemblance). Her mood changed when he showed up, she went running to him and gives him a hug, "Makoto!" So that's her brother...how the fuck is Komaru and Four-eyes taller than him?</p>
<p>Makoto hugs her back with a small smile on his face seeming to genuinely be happy to see her. He lets go and gives Komaru a pat on the head, "How's my little sister doing?" And she pouts swatting his hand away. Not sure why she did that since she clearly enjoyed it. "I'm fine, but you don't have to treat me like a kid, jeez. Buuuut more importantly, where's that girlfriend of yours?" Komaru had a big smirk on her face when Makoto's face turned beet red waving his hands frantically in denial, "Don't say things like that out loud! Kyouko and I are just friends. Friends and nothing more." Komaru wasn't buying it one bit as she continues to pry into his love life. It's honestly a little amusing to watch, her teasing him, him getting flustered. Then he's making jabs back at her with her playfully whining. It makes me wish I've done the same with Monaca. That I had the same relationship they do with her.</p>
<p>After they were done catching up, they both end up remembering there were other people around. "Oh right!" Komaru takes my arm and drags me over to her brother, "This is Haiji Towa, in the flesh to help with our mission." Makoto looks up at me with his hand out, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Towa." He's more welcoming than anyone else here in Future Foundation, it's a little foreign to see, not gonna lie. Then again, I do remember from that video call a few days ago he mentioned to Togami about something called a Neo World Program that he wanted me to help with. The pleasantries most likely have to do with that, but nevertheless, I shake his hand anyway. He can drop the 'Mr. Towa' crap though, reminds me way too much of my dad. "Just Haiji is fine." And now it's quiet. "...Uh." And now it's awkward, he really is related to Komaru if he doesn't know what to say next. "Anyways," Komaru finally speaks up for him, "We should get to work right away." Couldn't agree more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this chapter took a while, I ran into writer's block, then into some computer issues, then real-world issues, but that's all been sorted out now. I was gonna see if I could make a double upload like last time, but I decided against it and I'm getting started on chapter six as we speak. If you're wondering, yes the next couple of chapters will be in Haiji's POV as I want to show more of this Haiji to you guys. I'm also thinking of changing POV between Komaru and Haiji every four chapters, what do yall think?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading chapter one of the first-ever Komaiji fanfic. It's a WIP but I have an idea of where it may be going so I'll try to update as soon as I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>